Serena's True identity
by PrincessVi-Vi
Summary: Serena a saiyan, she is the sister to Radiz and goku........Darien not Rini's real father, could it be the saiyan prince...or is it someone else...read to find out....
1. Returning to her home deminsion

Serena's True Identity  
  
Chapter I  
  
Serena awoke one morning to find out she has a sliver tail. Serena screams "Pluto..." to call the time guardian to explain why she has the tail. Sailor Pluto appears and says "What is it my princess?" Serena says "Pluto why do I have a tail?" Pluto says "You were born with it." Serena says "What do you mean?" Pluto says "you were born in another dimension on Planet Vegeta. I had to bring you to this dimension so you could help the scouts and it is a good thing to cause after I brought you here Planet Vegeta was destroyed and all that is left of your race is Prince Vegeta, your older brother Kakarot, your twin brother Raditz and Nappa."  
Serena says "so why did my tail appear now?" Pluto says "Because it is time for you to go back to your dimensions and you get to take Rini, Luna, Artimis and Dina with you to help you out." Serena says "You mean I am not destined to be with Mamaru-baka?" Pluto says "That is right princess." Rini walks in followed by Artimis, Luna, and Dina. Rini says "Pluto what are you doing here?" Pluto says "I can to tell your mom something." Serena says "Pluto give me a little while to talk to the others?" Pluto says "An hour is all I can spare you to decide...and your decision will affect both dimensions." then she disappears.  
Rini says "Mommy what was that about?" Serena tells them all that Pluto told her. Luna says "what are you going to do?" Serena says "go back to the dimension I was born into and you four can come with me." Rini says "what about Darien?" Artimis and Luna say "We are in Princess." Serena says "he doesn't get to come, for we are not destined to be together." Rini says "I am going with you then mommy." Dina says "Me too." Rini and Serena pack up some clothes and then Pluto shows up. Pluto says "Are we ready Small Lady, Princess Serena?" They both nod and Luna, Artimis and Dina jump onto there shoulders.  
Pluto opens a portal and says "the outers are already there waiting for you along with the Star lights." Serena says "Thanks Pluto," then her and Rini step through the portal. Serena and them fell out of a portal in the sky. Rini landed on Raditz as he was preparing to fight Goku/Kakarot and Serena floated to the ground gracefully. Raditz gets up throwing Rini off of him. Serena catches her and screams "Raditz you baka cut it out before someone gets hurt." Raditz turns around and says "how do you know my name?" Serena says "Rini go get the kid out of the pod." Rini nods and says "ok," then does as she is told.  
Raditz says "Stop ignoring me woman." Serena say "I am hurt Raditz you can't even recognize your own twin sister." Raditz says "...Usa...I thought you were dead." Serena smirks and says "nope, I was just in a different dimension. Which reminds me I got to find the outers and star lights." Goku says "Who are you and who are the outers and star lights?" Serena says "My saiyan name is Usagi but in the other dimension I was called Serena. In a past life I was Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom. I am now a fighter of love and justice and the outers and star lights are some of my protectors and friends. Rini is from the future. Raditz take that stupid thing off your eye." Raditz grumbles and complies as Rini walks back up with Gohan.  
Goku says ""He listens to you..." Serena says "Of course Kakarot...after all we are related." Raditz says "Usa you know Prince Vegeta will be coming here with Nappa now." Serena steps on the scouter and says "Your point for all I care those two can go into the sun and you owe our older brother an apology for taking his son." Raditz says "Sorry Kakarot." Goku says "call me Goku not Kakarot." Rini says "Mommy can we go find the outers and star lights now?" Raditz and Goku say "Why did she call you mommy?" Serena says "Because she is my future daughter. Sure we can sweetie." Raditz says "I am coming as well." Serena says "If I left you alone you would get into trouble." ~Vegeta and Nappa~  
Napa says "Who is Usa?" Vegeta says "Someone you are not to go within ten feet of if you value your life," while thinking 'I am glad you remember who you are Serenity and if my so called brother Edyminon even touched you I will kill him.' Nappa says "That still don't answer my question." Vegeta says "Usa is Raditz's twin sister Usagi. Now come on we are going to earth." Then they get in the space pods and take off. ~back to Serena/Usagi~  
As Serena is walking away she hears "Princess, Kitten and Bunny." She turns around and sees the outers with the star lights. Serena says "I am glad you six made it here safely." Amara says "Kitten, are you going introduce us to your friends." Serena says "Actually Amara, Raditz and Goku or Kakarot which is his saiyan name, are my brothers in this time line. I don't know the other two besides the fact that the little one is my nephew, Goku's son." Michelle says "Princess we need to get you and Rini settled in." Serena nods and they head to the outers new mansion. 


	2. Notice to readers

I am sorry for not updating any of my stories but I have major writer's block and I don't have as much time as I use to for writing, do to school and work. I am in college and it is hard for me to make the grades I need to so I spend most of my time studying if you have any ideas on how my story should go let me know also I will update whenever I get the chance and have another chapter to put up. I promise.  
  
Sincerely,  
Princess Vi-Vi 


	3. Serenity Revealed

*Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and SM I love the shows and everything but I do not own them or have anything to do with the show.  
  
Vi-Vi: Sorry for the wait and without further delay chapter 2!!!!!!  
  
Serena's True Identity  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Serena is sitting on a bench in Moonlight Park when Nappa's and Vegeta's space pods crash near a pond that is in the center of the park. Serena hears the impact and runs to see what it is when she gets there she notices the two space pods and that Nappa and Vegeta are getting out of there pods. A small crowd start to gather around to see what is going on as well as the outer senshi, star lights, and Z senshi along with Raditz. Nappa shots a blast at the crowd. Serena puts a shield around the crowd so that they are not hurt. Nappa growled in annoyance as Serena floats above the crowd. Serena says "Try that again and you will wish you never came here," she is wearing a light blue tank top shirt and a pair of tight jean shorts.  
Nappa says "Don't tell me what to do little girl," him and Vegeta are both wearing there Saiyan armor. Serena glares at Nappa as her moon symbol starts to glow causing her to transform into Princess Serenity (she is now wearing her princess dress anyways...). Serena says "I am no little girl Nappa I am a Princess so show me some respect." Vegeta says "Nappa stop bugging Raditz's twin sister." Nappa hmph's and floats into the air as Raditz bows in front of Vegeta and says "Prince Vegeta." Vegeta tells Raditz to raise witch he does.  
Serena floats to the ground landing next to her scouts and the Z senshi. Vegeta looks at Serena keeping a neutral expression on his face. Sieya says "Princess let us get out of here seeing as there is no need for us to hang around." Serena says "Right, let's get out of here," and she and the scouts turn to walk off. Vegeta says "Usagi I do not recall giving you permission to go anywhere." Serena turns around and glares at Vegeta and says "It is Princess Serenity not Usagi for your information the only one who can call me Usagi is my brothers and I do not need your permission to do anything." She turns around and her and her senshi walk off leaving Vegeta looking at where they went stunned and with a hint of interest of Serena.  
Nappa laughs and says "looks like she told you off Vegeta." Vegeta punches Nappa in the gut sending him down to the ground causing a crater to form. He growls "shut up Nappa." Raditz says "Prince Vegeta what are we going to do?" Vegeta says "train what else." Goku says "You better not because any trouble while here on Earth," then him and the rest of the Z senshi take off towards the lookout tower. A few minutes later a little girl comes running up and tackle Raditz saying "Raditz you gonna train me today like you promised, mommy said to come and ask you....please," then she give him the puppy dog eyes. Raditz says "I don't see why I can't Rini." Nappa asks "Who is the squirt?" Rini growls at Raditz "I ain't any squirt baka onna." Vegeta laughs "She doesn't even know you yet Nappa and she got you down packed. Who the kid Raditz, I know you wouldn't just train anyone." Raditz looks at Vegeta and says "Her name is Rini and you are right she isn't just anyone she is my niece." Rini says "Actually my full name is Small Lady Princess Serenity of Neo Crystal Tokyo, I am from the future but I get to stay with mommy since the future I am from will no longer exist because mommy does not love the person who was suppose to be my daddy she loved someone else during the Silver Millennium but she doesn't remember that yet she probably will not remember for a while after what happened in the other dimension to her friends but you don't need to know that I will stop talking now." Vegeta says "Do you have a saiyan name Rini?" Rini says "No because the one who was to be my daddy wanted mommy to forget about her past and mommy just calls me sweetie, and everyone else either calls me Small Lady or Chibi-Usa, Uncle Goku thought of that name, so we haven't bothered to think one up we really haven't had to." Vegeta says "You're a sayian so you need a saiyan name Raditz and I will come up with one for you." Rini says "Ok, did something happen between you and mommy in the past Vegeta?" Vegeta says "What gave you that impression," while thinking 'yeah our fathers arranged it so we would become mates had Frieza not attacked, we all thought she was dead now I find out she is alive and remembers our past life but not all of it and I am guessing the Rini was suppose to Endymion's daughter but she doesn't call him dad I wonder why of well it is not important.' Rini says "Because mommy seems tense since you showed up and she was only like with the person who was suppose to be my daddy whenever she saw him after he killed her friends." Raditz says "Come on Rini leave Vegeta alone for a while he can answer some more of your questions later." Rini says "Ok Uncle Raditz."  
  
Vi-Vi: Sorry the chapters are so short but I figured since you guys wanted another chapter to read I would give it to you with what I got done I will try and make the next chapter a little longer but you will have to be patient with me. Hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the first chapter. Till next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Vi-Vi: Sorry to all my fans out there but until further notice I will not be able to post any more chapters on any of my stories for a few reasons. One being I have to use the school computers for internet access. Another being I work part time and go to school full time. And the final one being I am out of ideas on what to write with my stories I am open to suggestions. If you have any please email me at and I will get them next time I am able to make it online. Hopefully me and my roommates will get internet soon. I will try to post soon though promise. I haven't forgotten just been really really bus.


End file.
